A Bit Of A Switch
by thewhiteleovaldez
Summary: Lance has been waiting for Keith all day, but when Keith finally texts him, Keith is the one who needs to be bossed around for a change.


**A/N 'Sup homos, happy Pride Month! School isn't out yet but once it is I'll be writing a** ** _lot_** **more, and yes I'll finish those requests.**

 **So I got a Wattpad for my original works (not fanfic) and my stuff for Pride Month will be there as well as some other stuff. My novel's not going on there though, I'm not that dumb. Look for me at emperor_goldmouth!**

* * *

 **A Bit Of A Switch**

 _By: thewhiteleovaldez_

 **Notes: PLEASE READ. This isn't like my other Klance fics. This is from an rp and in this, Keith is trans. Please don't accuse me of fetishizing trans people with this piece. I myself am trans.**

* * *

Lance ran a finger over his collar and impatiently texted Keith again.

 _-Baaabe_

A moment or two passed before Keith finally texted back.

 _-I've been super busy I'm so sorry baby boy_

 _-Have you been a good boy?_

Lance, grinning like an idiot, hurriedly typed out his answer.

 _-Yes, I've been wearing my collar and obeying the rules._

 _-Good boy. I love you._

 _-I love you too._

 _-So much_

 _-I've been waiting for you all day._

Lance considered whether he was going to say what he really wanted to Keith before throwing caution to the winds.

 _-Just wanna kiss you_

 _-Submit for you_

Lance waited with bated breath for Keith's answer, starting to grind his hips against the bed. God, it had been so long and he missed Keith so much. He wasn't allowed to cum without permission, and it wouldn't be the same without Keith holding control over it.

 _-I'm sorry I've been missing our times together. I've just been so busy._

Lance smiled softly, filled with a wave of affection for Keith.

 _-It's okay, sweetie. I know training can be tiring. Love you. 3_

Keith's response was quick.

 _-I love you too. 3 I've been feeling really sub today, I just wanna relax and let you take the lead for a bit._

Lance, surprised, considered this. His hips stilled. He was gonna need a minute to switch headspaces. The rules remained the same even when Lance was the more dominant one for a scene. So far Keith had only requested that over the phone, and Lance was more than willing to dirty-talk Keith for a bit. At the moment he figured that he didn't want to cum tonight if he was getting Keith off. He preferred to cum when he was messy and degraded and at Keith's mercy. He was just slutty that way.

 _- What do you want from me tonight, sweetheart?_

 _-Anything. I just want you, I want you to be pleased by me._

Lance bit his lip. He'd been considering asking Keith for something for a while, and figured that if Keith like the idea of it done to him then Lance could ask for it the next time Keith dommed him in person.

 _-How do you feel about intercrural sex?_

 _-What's that?_

Lance grinned. Finally, something Keith didn't know about.

 _-Thigh fucking, basically. It won't hurt, and it's just a dick between thighs. It's soft and slick and feels good for everyone involved, depending on the angle._

Keith's answer was quicker than Lance expected.

 _-God that sounds amazing_

Lance smirked. He was good with words, and he knew it.

 _-So you'd like it if I dropped to my knees and slicked up your thighs with my mouth? I'd leave hickeys as I went, decorating your beautiful skin and occasionally dipping my tongue in your your pretty pussy_

 _-Ohh fuck Lance_

 _-Yes please_

Lance's thumbs flew over the keys as his thoughts came to him, thinking how best to please Keith.

 _-mmm. Then I'd stand up and turn you around to face the wall, pulling your hips towards me until your ass is right up against my hips, and slowly start slipping my dick in between your thighs._

 _-Fuuck Lance please, please! I want it so bad_

Keith's answer came while Lance was busy typing his next message, and Lance took a second to hiss out the word "fuuuuck." His dick twitched and he moaned a little at the thought of Keith getting off to this. Was his hand between his legs, pleasuring himself to Lance's words?

 _-I'll give it to you, baby. How loud would you be as my dick catches and rubs up against your pussy with every thrust? I'd start going faster and we would be able to hear the slick sounds of me fucking you_

 _-I'd be screaming so fucking loud, Lance I want your dick please_

Lance smiled to himself as he typed out his response. Lance didn't really get much out of pretending to be dominant, but he knew he was good with words and he knew that he was making his Master feel good. Lance didn't get off on Keith's submission or his titles for Lance, so Lance didn't even try to make his scenes as completely power-balanced as Keith did. He got off on knowing that he was doing just what Keith wanted, what Keith needed.

 _-It belongs to you, you know. I'd reach around to rub and pinch at your clit, and when you finally cum I'll push you down on your knees and feed you my cock_

 _-Please Lance, please! Choke me with your cock, please!_

Keith seemed desperate. Lance licked his lips. He wasn't feeling powerful, like Keith would be if Lance was begging like that. Instead, he felt eager to prove himself, to do what Keith needed.

 _-Of course, baby. Grab your hair and hold your head back so I can thrust in as far as you can take it_

 _-Yes Lance please! Fuck I came from just thinking about it_

Lance sucked his breath in and his hips involuntarily started rutting against the sheets. That had been him. He'd made Keith cum. With nothing but his words. Lance's dick started getting even harder as he rubbed against the bed like an animal in heat. Fuck that thought was hot. Lance's thumbs flew as he told Keith what he wanted to hear.

 _-Excellent. Good job, I'm so proud of you. Think you can manage another?_

 _-Maybe, my roommate is in the same room as me._

 _-I'll try though_

Lance stared at the screen, frozen. A shudder ripped its way through his body, ending in a loud moan. Lance bit his lip. Lance's voyeurism kink did not just extend to himself.

 _-ohhhh_

 _-Dirty little thing you are_

 _-I just want you so bad_

 _-Getting off with someone in the same room?_

Lance wanted to keep going, but they didn't do this very often. He sent Keith a new message.

 _-(Are you okay with some mild degradation?)_

Keith's response was faster than Lance anticipated.

 _-Yes sir, please_

Oh. Well that was new. Never mind. Lance wanted to make Keith cum again.

 _-What a slut. Can't wait for a proper dicking to get off in front of a Blade member. Tsk tsk tsk. Honey, you should be ashamed of yourself. Maybe you should have to see how long you can surreptitiously grind on something without getting noticed._

 _-Yes sir, I'm so horny_

Lance licked his lips.

 _-Good. Think about my tongue between your legs, giving you that sweet, sweet pressure where it matters most, your hands tied and out of commission so you can't touch me._

That was one of his favorite things that Keith did to him, and Lance wanted Keith to know how amazing it was.

 _-Oh fuck, sir I need it_

 _-Mmm, I'd flick my tongue inside and hold down your hips with one hand, and the other would be between my legs because it turns me on to make you feel good_

Lance still didn't get much out of being dominant. But it did turn him on to service Keith, to make him feel good. Just the thought of being pushed down onto his knees and having his head shoved in between Keith's legs made him whimper as he typed.

 _-Yes sir, please please_

 _-I'm close, I'm close_

Lance erased his message.

 _-Grinding like you've been told?_

 _-Yes sir._

 _-God, what a slut. So good for me._

 _-I'd look up and look you right in the eyes as I sucked your clit into my mouth, baby_

 _-I'm such a slut sir, please, I need it_

Lance smiled. He preferred to be shamed and forced to say those words, and it didn't get him off to see Keith say them, but he knew that if Keith was feeling good then that was good enough for him.

 _-If you tried to buck up into my mouth you'd earn yourself a smack on the ass_

 _-Fuck baby_

 _-I had to sneak into the bathroom to touch myself._

Lance relaxed and flopped sideways onto his pillows. Time for aftercare.

- _You need to know that you are so amazing and wonderful. You're flawless and kind and beautiful and strong and my heart melts just from thinking about you._

 _-I know I'm not there to do physical aftercare, but you should treat yourself to something._

 _-I can't. I have a mission in six hours._

 _-Lance I was so horny it hurt._

 _-Aww babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you._

 _-I know. It's okay. I love you._

 _- Love you too baby._

Lance shut off his phone and rolled over to get comfortable. He tugged lightly on his collar and smiled. Keith had to get up in six hours, and Lance himself should probably go to sleep too.


End file.
